Katsuki's Kitchen
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: 100% AU. Bakugou is owner and head chef of his kitchen and we take a look in side


**Katsuki's Kitchen**

In the heart of the city lay a restaurant, one that seemed to be popular. It was a peculiar place; high end food, high end service, and staff that were easy on the eyes.  
The owner was also the head chef, he was loud and brash. He hardly had a kind word to say but was dedicated and fair. His staff loved him as a boss, 4 of the staff in particular found him to be a good friend as well.

Katsuki's Kitchen had been open for a few years now, its popularity had grown slowly but steadily, people came for the food, but stayed to see how long it would take the owner to rage. It was almost like a game.  
The staff paid no mind, the host at the front of house, Kaminari Denki would smile a toothy grin and show you to your table assuring you the best service, while a waiter, Midoryia Izuku or more affectionately known as "Deku", would come by to assure you of the taste, even if he wasn't the waiter that was looking after your table. He really believed in the food they served.  
Manager, Kirishima Eijirou, stood proudly as he talked back to the owner/Chef, Bakugou Katsuki while he waited to be of use.  
This place functioned like a well-oiled machine, staff, owner, regulars; it all seemed to fit so nicely, weirdly, but nicely.

First Year:  
A blonde young man stood in front of soon to be open business. He had one problem, he needed one more waiter but no one else seemed to qualify, or they were just scared of him. With a he opened the door to the dark space, to get ready for the interview he absolutely did not want to have.  
He had complained to his parents about how wimpy kids were these days and didn't seem to know how to memorize properly, or were just all together annoying.  
His mother came up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't you hire Midoryia Inko's boy, you both were so cute when you were little, always playing restaurant!" That is, she thought it was brilliant, and he had to suffer through it do to no other option.  
Twenty minutes passed by in a blink and the blonde man growled as he heard the door of his restaurant open. "Kacchan?" A ridiculously bright green eyed male called out for him. Why couldn't it be anyone else but him?!  
Smirking he answered the call of his name as he stepped out from his office with a simple "Deku" which caused the curly green hair, freckle face person to tense up slightly, much to his own amusement.  
Smiling hesitantly, the boy stepped further inside "Ah, Mitsuki, er, that is ... your mom, told me you were expecting me."

Of course he was expecting him. Midorya Izuku his childhood 'friend who he called "Deku" was the brilliant idea his mother had. Sure, he had a good memory and was kind to everyone, but that didn't mean he wanted to see this loser's face every day. After all this was _Katsuki's kitchen_ not Mitsuki's.

Second Year in business:  
After year of being opened the only original member of staff to stay much to his dismay was of course, Deku. Other waiters and waitresses changed more often than people change their underwear it seemed. Though, he had to hand it to Deku, he helped keep the place running smoothly even when there wasn't a lot of staff with little to no complaints.  
However, as they entered their second year of business he was happy to note that not only did he run someone else out of business because his food was superior but he also managed to hire someone that didn't seem to be afraid of him. Unfortunately he got along with Deku as well. Kirishima Eijirou at the now failed restaurant. Needless to say he was a perfect fit and handled the customer's complaints and/or comments better than even Deku. He apologized for bad tempers or too much swearing. He was a good guy.  
It did surprise him though when one day after Kirishima was summoned to a table he came back to the kitchen laughing.

"Oi, Bakugou, you'll never guess what!" The red headed male smiled brightly showing off his pointed teeth. "Someone just ordered the 'Baku-Special!"

No one ever ordered that. In fact the only people who have eaten it were his employees. If they could stomach the special –which was good but so very spicy- only then would they be hired. Those have eaten it can't even share the experience since the dish changes every time he makes it. So upon hearing this, Bakugou, handed off the knife he was using to see this person. "Show me who they are."

Kirishima nodded and made his way back over to the table where 4 girls sat chatting. A chick who looked like she belonged here and was rich, a very excitable girl, that matched Deku's weirdness, a girl that looked more like a frog than a person, and a pudgy brunette.  
The waiter in charge of the table smiled and motioned to the pudgy girl. "Ms. Uraraka here is the one that ordered the Baku-special".

He had been about to make a half assed and rather rude comment when their eyes met. Clearly his staff warned her not to trust the decent price. Clearly this woman didn't care, her eyes were set. She was ready for this challenge. That look took his breath away –not that he would admit to that- and smirked "It's your funeral". With that said he had turned from the group stalking back to the kitchen devising the hottest tastiest dish he could think of.

Third Year:  
Kaminari Denki was the newest hire, he was blonde happy, a good friend if you needed a golden retriever in human form who also seemed to vibrate as if he had electrical currents flowing though his veins.  
Kirishima vouched for this guy or else he wouldn't be the new host, and to the credit of Kirishima, he was right and he was least annoying of the other possible prospects he had for being the new host of the restaurant.  
Uraraka became a permanent fixture of Katsuki's kitchen as she enjoyed the 'Baku-special' and thus was the unofficial taste tester for new food items. It was good for her because hey free food and it was good for Bakugou as he didn't have to make up reasons to see her.

Word however seemed to have gotten around to his parents about this girl because no sooner had he closed the shop, and was preparing to give Uraraka his newest dish, that the door burst open to reveal a rather young looking female, with crazy blonde hair and a purple top and black skirt.

"KATSUKI! How could you not tell your mother?!" The employees stood in shock while a certain green haired male tried to sneak away. "I had to find out from Izuku's mother! You have a girlfriend! Introduce me!"

Clearly Bakugou would do no such act, and instead the ever faithful Kirishima stepped up and bowed slightly before motioning to Uraraka. "Ma'am, while I cannot be sure this is who you heard about, Uraraka is the one that is our Bakugou's favourite."

Whilst the excitement of this news ensued, with much blushing, Kaminari looked to a hiding Midoryia with a raised eyebrow. "Ya know? I always wondered who Katsuki was. Now 'Kacchan' makes so much more sense".

Fourth Year in business:  
It was Christmas time, and as much as Bakugou hated to admit it, he really did like when his place was all done up in holiday cheer, he however wasn't fond of the mistletoe that he had found himself under with non-other than Uraraka Ochako. She had been his girlfriend officially since a week after his mother had proclaimed he hid this fact from her.  
They were a good couple, fought sometimes, though they seemed to like their heated arguments, almost seemed more fun for fun than actual disagreeing. This however didn't mean he wanted to kiss her in front of everyone.

Uraraka took the challenge upon her and yanked him down to her level before he kissed the daylights out of him. She smiled as she felt the man's face heat up.

Bakugou blushed, he was angry so his face was red, but he blushed hard because he didn't expect his girl to do that and blushed more because he was embarrassed about being embarrassed! This caused too much blood to go to his head and he passed out.  
(Not really but no one was going to tell him that Deku didn't catch a can of beans being tossed).

The passed out Bakugou gave a perfect opportunity for a game; see how many cans of beans they could stack on top of his forehead before waking up.  
Answer: 8. The 9th was just about to be placed when angry eyes snapped open and bore into shocked green ones.

A yell was heard before crashing cans sounded and a green blur flew form the restaurant into the cool night air. Terrified of being caught by an angry blonde, Deku didn't have time to notice a person had stopped walking in shock to the sudden activity and slammed into them, causing them both to crumple to the cold ground.

There was a sorry was muttered as Deku pushed himself off his impromptu crash dummy and once again he was set into motion and gone in a blink of an eye.

About week passed since the mistletoe/stacking cans incident. No one spoke of it that is until the day the 'crash dummy' entered the restaurant. The man had dual coloured hair, one half white the other half red, he had a piercing gaze and in a calm voice declared that he was going to shut the place down as an officer of the law unless someone told him who the green blur was.  
Deku was identified and escorted out of the restaurant after his shit, expecting to be in a ton of trouble for assaulting a police officer only to be asked on a date instead.

It was going to be an interesting New Year.

10 Years in Business:

It was the 10th Anniversary of _Katsuki's Kitchen_.  
Bakugou Katsuki had found himself a wife in Uraraka and was expecting their second child.

Kirishima was a highly sought after manager and even was able to outsource his help to other restaurants in need, though he would never leave Katsuki's.

Midorya had been married to his favourite officer of the law/ crash dummy Todoroki Shouto and were in the process of adopting a child. He had made a good career out of being a waiter for Kacchan's restaurant. He was paid more than fairly, and left amazing tips by the regulars. He loved his job.

Kaminari, was dating a rocker chick who was rather nice and kept him in line. He too made a more than decent living working at the restaurant. He was happy to have been allowed to stay and grow with everyone.

The entire restaurant was doing wonderfully, and even expanding to more locations. It was a happy family that had the oddest of members, but no one not even Bakugou himself would change any bit of it.

It was perfect in its weirdness.


End file.
